Handshake
by Mysteriol
Summary: Sometimes, I think you’re either too cocky for your own good, or you’re just born with an ego the size of Lake Michigan. Kai reflects on friend Tala as Wolborg and Dranzer takes it to the beydish once again.


Handshake 

postGrevolution

Kai's POV

_A/N: _

_How I ended up doing a fic in Kai's POV is beyond me, honestly. But the idea just cropped up somehow after catching Beyblade G Revolution on TV. Hehs. Yeah! It's finally showing here wherever I am! Hurrah! Erhs well, to sum up, Kai fights Tala in a beybattle once again, and he muses over their renewed friendship yadda yadda. _

_I said it already, and I'll say it once again. Tala and Kai kicks ass together so hard as a tag team, we'll all kiss the moon! _

_p.s. yes, this fic was published before, but I accidentally deleted it, so it's here again..erh..it's legal, right? (looks around). I hope. _

_mysterio000_

Sometimes, I think you're either too cocky for your own good, or you're just born with an ego the size of Lake Michigan. Either way, both of them equates in pointing out the fact that you're just being your confident, arrogant, oh-I'm-going-to-win self typical of Tala Valkov.

You think your moronic wolfish bit beast is going to kick Dranzer's ass. Yeah right, I'd rather like the sun explode in the solar system and say Tyson's actually pretty cool than allow that to ever happen. Don't think that being my friend gives you an advantage over me, because I haven't gone soft over you just because we're on comfortable terms now.

You know, Tala, you make me want to laugh sometimes, like exactly what you're doing now. Your blade is making its way across the beydish, and you're trying to evade my attacks. Your eyes are blue like always, except for the fact that this time, they're lit with something I recognize as a devious, scheming glint.

Yea, if you think whatever strategy you have up your sleeves can beat me, then I think you're being extremely delusional, because that's not even going to happen over my dead body. You allow me to attack you, and Wolborg absorbs each attack easily. Endurance has always been your forte - that I know, after all, we were once teammates in the beyblading tournaments.

But if you think the strategy you're going to accede to is going to hit Dranzer so hard I'll see stars, you're wrong.

You smirk a bit. You always look like a cynical, typical badass when you do that. No wonder Kenny jumps a mile into the sky when you merely grace him with your presence. There's something about you that gives off this vibe that reads: I'm a bad boy. I don't wonder why. Your red, fiery hair with that feral, wolfish glint matching that smirk contributes too much to summing up that bad boy image.

Not like it's bad for you, you know. I can't imagine you, Tala, actually being a goody-two-shoes. Tala - bespectacled? Carrying a pile of thick books, actually planning to bury his head in them and pursue the endless road for knowledge? It makes me wanna die laughing, if that ever is capable for someone like me as Kai Hiwatari.

"Losing your touch, _Kai?"_

So much like you. Always using my name and pronouncing it with the biggest hint of a taunt. The way you place so much emphasis on it always grates on my nerves. Maybe that's what you want to do anyway. You idiot. If that's your plan to piss me off, it's not working. Being part of Bladebreakers and tolerating Tyson Granger for years have paid off. Consider that free anger management course.

You sneer, and you give a thumbs-down to me.

"Hmph, very funny, _Tala. _But I'll sooner tell Kenny he's tall than surrender to your little, puny wolf that can do the damage equivalent to an ant to my Dranzer."

It always amuses me how Tala can get worked up the moment I insult Wolborg. It's always a sight to see my _friend_ execute his trademark pose - a hand on hip, the other by his side, and his eyes narrowed into a thin line.

FINE, I shall just not deny that I actually called that big bossy team captain of my team a friend. Does it matter or make a difference anyway? We've known each other since like forever. What's wrong with calling a person who has known you three-quarter of your current life a friend? Tala counts as one, even though he bosses me around sometimes and annoys me when he says my Dranzer reminds him of a chicken running around a farm. He's known me since I was the height of Kenny, and we've been through hell, tribulations and trials back and forth.

So to prove everyone wrong that I have an ego similar to the size of Tyson Granger who goes around asking people to ASK him for his autographs, I shall declare that Tala is my friend. Makes you happy? Fine, now leave me alone.

Tala seethes, and he makes a sound that reminds of an animal that has been insulted. Well, yeah, he just did. I insulted him, didn't I?

"Say that again, Kai!" Man, he really angers quickly.

I fold my arms across my chest and try to suppress the tilt of my lips at the end. Call me sadistic whatever, but annoying Tala is becoming one of my favorite past-times. "I said, your wolf is a puny--"

"HA HA!" Tala rolls his eyes, before pointing a finger accusingly at me as if I'm the most wanted criminal in the world. "The battle has not been concluded, so keep your mouth to yourself, Kai!"

"As if you'll win." I say coolly.

Tala calms down, and smirks his trademark smirk. No wonder Tala freaks anyone out when they are within 10-m radius of his territory. One moment, he can be really pissed, and the next, he's smirking at you like he's devised something to make your life bloody hell. His mood is volatile and highly temperamental - this, I have concluded since the days I've known Tala since we were kids running around in the abbey.

"You joke, Kai. Of course I'll win."

There's this confident aura he emanates when Tala fights. He's always been a fighter, and not to mention, a cocky and arrogant one at that. Though when I tell him that, he retorts back that I'm a worse case. Like that's true. All hail the man who can deflate Tala's ego, and do NOT ever say I'm going to be the man. You won't like someone sneaking up to your bed and murdering you, would you? Good, shut up.

"NOVAE ROG!"

I blink, and immediately feel the temperature around me plummet to a degree Celsius of zero. I look ahead, and see Dranzer being engulfed by shards of ice as Wolborg rushes out and dashes across the dish.

It never ceases to amaze me how Wolborg looks when he's in battle. He looks a lot like Tala sometimes - the wolfish traits, the features, whatever. But I'm going to commit murder before I tell Tala that his Wolborg actually looks _quite _nice. I said, _quite. _No one can beat Dranzer's beauty, not even Ms. Russia of the Ms. Universe Finals - not like I'd care who's the lady in the first place.

Hmph, Wolborg looks spectacular with the shards of ice glistening around him, but watch out, Tala. Dranzer's counterattacking.

"BLAZING GIGUS TEMPEST!"

And I feel the familiar rush of adrenaline, and the flames scorching the dish.

I don't exactly know what happens next. A humongous explosion occurs, and blinding lights of blue and red burst like fireworks into the sky. It's such a huge impact that I have to shield my eyes to prevent myself from going blind, and when I open them again, I look up to see Dranzer and Wolborg out of the beydish, ceasing to spin.

I hate ties.

And all my tied matches are always with the same, one person. Tala, Tala, Tala.

Screw you. I know what's coming next. You'll seethe a little because you haven't beaten me, but deep down inside, your ego is bursting with pride because you've tied with me.

I am never wrong, because there you go, smirking your stupid Wolborg-like smirk. Damn you, I swear to my descendants of Hiwatari that I'll kick your ass so hard one day, you'll never return back to set foot on Earth.

Yeah, you watch out, Tala. I predict the scenario taking place very, very soon. We'll battle again tomorrow, and we'll see. I'll get stronger than you, and make you sorry you ever called my bit beast an edible poultry meat.

But sometimes, you always are the most unpredictable person I've known, and I realize no matter how many darn years I can be given to know you, I'll never understand you inside out. Because your smirk has fade, and with it, a small smile touches it.

I blink. You - Tala Valkov - of all people, smiling? If your fans are watching, they'll be worrying that an apocalypse is dawning.

Okay, I should have seen that curveball. Ever since the fateful day where I stood on the pillar and had you returning my half-smirk half-small, I should have known we were no longer the Blitzkrieg Boys tag team members who behaved like we were sworn enemies, but friends.

_Friends. _

Yeah, I guess that's what we are now, isn't it? Friends. Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov - friends. Sounds…foreign, but okay to me. I don't really mind that. I think I've gotten use to our friendship since that very memorable (note the sarcasm there) day the news headlines splashed the words: KAI HIWATARI FRIENDS WITH TALA VALKOV? SHOCK

What a bunch of moronic media idiots. What's so darn shocking about two childhood friends being friends again? Correct that, we were never NOT friends to begin with anyway. Dig that, media, ya happy now? We've been friends since the abbey days, and we'll be stuck together for a long, long time to come. Satisfied?

Hmm, I think I can get used to that Tala smiling, though if you do that too often a times, I'll probably have a stroke from excess un-Tala. You hold out a hand, outstretched, and I'm reminded of that day at the pier where the same exact scenario unfolded.

Except, this time, I have no more sneaky motives under my sleeves like wanting to pair up with you and use your team to send Tyson Granger cowering in fright by beating him.

You smirk, but I know you always, you stupid idiot. You REALLY are an egoistic one, aren't you, huh, old friend of mine. Trying to suppress the smile taking over your lips by smirking. Whatever. I should have known Tala Valkov is one who does not submit to change.

"Nice battle, Kai! We'll re-match again someday, and I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll be sorry you called my Wolborg a puny thing."

Funny, how I thought the same thought a few moments ago. Shows that we really sometimes are similar and common in some ways, huh.

I hold out my hand to yours, and in that one moment, your hand close upon mine in a handshake.

You smile a little, and forget your big ego for awhile.

I do the same, and smile back.

"Someday." I promise.

Your eyes meet mine, and I know we're both thinking the same thing.

We sure can get used to this again, Tala, we sure can.

**Owari **

_A/N: Okay, I only hope Kai wasn't overly OOC. Kai's POV is definitely not the easiest thing to write especially when you aren't born an arrogant, sarcastic person like him. Heh. So yeah..if I got any of the details wrong, blame it on the TV companies here! Beyblade G Revolution is still in the MIDST of showing, and I haven't got to watch all of the episodes yet. Now leave me alone and let me mourn over it. _

_Erh. I offered Tala plushie the other time. Shall I offer…another Tala plushie if you review? (glomps Tala) I JUST LOOOVE THAT GUY! _

_Okay, that said, REVIEW ! Or I shall send Tala's Wolborg after you. _

_mysterio000_


End file.
